1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a candle and more specifically it relates to a self-filling candle which fills itself with melted wax to form a second candle for additional burning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Candles have been in use for many centuries. Typically, a candle is formed of a solid piece of wax with a wick extending therein. When such conventional, prior art candles are burned, melted wax must constantly be emptied to prevent the wick from burning out. The disposal of such melted wax can be messy and difficult, particularly considering its heat. Further, the melted max is usually disposed of, which can be wasteful.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved self-filling candle for which fills itself with melted wax to form a second candle for additional burning.